


Do We Really Need a Group Chat?

by thinkingmakesusso



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie is oblivious, F/M, Gen, Language, M/M, Ram and Matteusz Dis One Another Alot, References to Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Tanya is Going to Learn Polish, Texting, We Deserve a Season Two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: Tanya titled group chat "Bunghole Defense Squad."CharlieSo, it’s decided? We’re calling it that?TanyaYepCharlieWhat if someone sees my phone? What if Quill sees my phone?RamShe lives with u and MatteuszI’m sure she’s seen worseCharlieHey!AprilRam! Don’t be rudeMatteuszI mean, he’s not wrong. ;)RamIdk if I should high five you or never talk to you againMatteuszThe second one, please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Tanya created a group chat.**

**Tanya titled group chat “Bunghole Defense Squad.”**

**Tanya added Charlie to “Bunghole Defense Squad.”**

**Tanya added April to “Bunghole Defense Squad.”**

**Tanya added Matteusz to “Bunghole Defense Squad.”**

**Tanya added Ram to “Bunghole Defense Squad.”**

 

**Ram**

You added me last?

 

**Tanya**

Get over it

 

**Charlie**

So, it’s decided? We’re calling it that?

 

**Tanya**

Yep

 

**Charlie**

What if someone sees my phone? What if  _ Quill  _ sees my phone?

 

**Ram**

She lives with u and Matteusz

I’m sure she’s seen worse

 

**Charlie**

Hey!   
  


**April**

Ram! Don’t be rude

 

**Matteusz**

I mean, he’s not wrong. ;)

 

**Ram**

Idk if I should high five you or never talk to you again

 

**Matteusz**

The second one, please.

 

**Ram**

Wanker

 

**Charlie**

What does that mean?

 

**Tanya**

You’re up Matteusz

 

**Ram**

lol 

 

**April**

Sorry about him guys

I’m working on it

 

**Charlie**

That wasn’t very nice, Ram.

 

**Matteusz**

No worries, kochanie. He’s only jealous.

 

**Ram**

Of what

 

**Matteusz**

That I’m getting some.

 

**Ram**

So am I!

 

**Matteusz**

Not like I am. When is the last time April’s mom let you in the house?

 

**Ram**

Fuck off

 

**Charlie**

Hey!

 

**Tanya**

Charlie will fight you

 

**Charlie**

Yeah.

 

**Matteusz**

It is okay,  moja miłość.

 

**April**

Ram they’re officially cuter than us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kochaine-sweetie/sweetheart/honey
> 
> moja miłość- my love


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, cuteness, and Ram's trying.

 

**April**

Anyone want to go for coffee now?

 

**Charlie**

I would be happy to.

 

**Ram**

Figures you would text with proper grammar and everything

 

**Charlie**

Is this not expected?

 

**Ram**

Matteusz does it too

 

**Matteusz**

I still have trouble with English. I’m not going to learn anything through text speak, Ram.

 

**April**

I like it.

 

**Ram**

Don’t u start

 

**Tanya**

I’m in for coffee

 

**Ram**

Me too

 

**Charlie**

Matteusz and me, as well.

 

**April**

R u together?

 

**Charlie**

Very much so.

 

**Tanya**

She meant physically and right now

 

**Charlie**

Oh…

 

**Matteusz**

That was cute, dziecko.

 

**April**

Awwww

 

**Ram**

How do u all know what that means?

 

**Tanya**

Google translate, stupid.

 

**Charlie**

I don’t like this name calling very much.

 

**Matteusz**

Nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć, Charlie.

 

**April**

That’s super sweet

 

**Ram**

I can be sweet too

Babe

 

**Tanya**

You tried

 

**April**

Let’s all meet at the cafe by mine

 

**Charlie**

Okay.

 

**Ram**

Are we not even going to acknowledge that I’m also being cute

 

**Tanya**

We’d acknowledge it if it was happening

Ooooooh

Shots fired

 

**Ram**

You can’t shots fired yourself

 

**Tanya**

I think I can

 

**Matteusz**

That is very much against the rules.

 

**Ram**

Thank you

 

**April**

I’m here

 

**Charlie**

We are on our way. We will be there shortly.

 

**Tanya**

Same

 

**Ram**

Yeah

 

**Charlie**

I just want to point out that Matteusz looks very handsome today.

 

**Ram**

Ughhhh

 

**Matteusz**

Brb

 

**April**

I’m with them

They’re making out

 

**Ram**

So now he can use text speak!

 

**Tanya**

lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć- I can't live without you


	3. Chapter 3

**Tanya**

Is anyone awake?

 

**Matteusz**

Hello.

 

**April**

I am now

 

**Tanya**

Sorry!

 

**April**

I’m only kidding

I was up

 

**Matteusz**

Is everything alright, Tanya?

 

**Tanya**

Yeah

Just can’t sleep

 

**April**

Do you have a history of insomnia?

 

**Tanya**

No

Just can’t tonight

 

**Matteusz**

I do.

 

**April**

Really?   
  


**Tanya**

Really?   
  


**Matteusz**

Yes.

But, so does Charlie, so we are up together.

 

**April**

Just not tonight?

 

**Matteusz**

Is it possible caffeine has the opposite effect on Rhodians?

 

**April**

Maybe

 

**Tanya**

Coffee knocked him out?

 

**Matteusz**

Yeah.

 

**Tanya**

We could all video chat?

 

**April**

Yeah!

 

**Matteusz**

No. Charlie is using my chest as his pillow. 

I do not wish to wake him.

 

**April**

You guys are really sweet

 

**Matteusz**

I love him.

 

**April**

I know

But it’s more than that

 

**Tanya**

You take care of each other

 

**Matteusz**

Is my job.

 

**April**

It’s not

You don’t have to feel compelled to always put each other first

Though it is lovely

 

**Matteusz**

He took me in when I had nowhere else to go.

And I was feeling so alone.

I love him more than anything. 

Even when we fight, I want to hold his hand and tell him that it is all okay.

 

**April**

Well now I’m crying

So screw you

;)

 

**Tanya**

Wake him up and tell him you love him or I will come over there and do it for you

 

**Matteusz**

Hahaha.

 

**April**

She’s serious

Do it

 

**Charlie**

Why am I awake and how is it Tanya’s fault?

 

**April**

Go back and read the texts Charlie

 

**Matteusz**

He is blushing.

 

**Ram**

SHUT UP AND SLEEP

ALL OF YOU

 

**Tanya**

lol

 

**April**

Sorry Ram

 

**Matteusz**

I am not.

 

**Charlie**

Did we wake you?

 

**Ram**

My phone’s on silent

But it lights up every 6 seconds

 

**Matteusz**

Okay. We’ll stop drilling a hole in your belly.

 

**April**

What?

 

**Ram**

What   
  


**Tanya**

What

 

**Charlie**

What?

 

**Matteusz**

Is this not something English people say?

**Ram**

Not even close mate

 

**Matteusz**

I don’t know how to say the English version.

 

**April**

Google it

 

**Matteusz**

Oh…

We will stop pestering you.

 

**Tanya**

Omg that’s fantastic

I’m using that from now on

 

**April**

Me too

 

**Charlie**

He once told me that he would give me pears on a willow.

 

**Tanya**

?

 

**Charlie**

He was promising me the world.

 

**Tanya**

I want to hear more of these

 

**Charlie**

I have to stop.

Apparently, I am embarrassing him.

 

**Matteusz**

But, if you want, Tanya, I will teach you a few phrases.

 

**Tanya**

Actually I want to learn the language

 

**Matteusz**

What?

Really?

 

**Tanya**

Yeah

You should be able to speak in your native language sometimes

So would you teach me?

 

**Matteusz**

That is very kind. I would be honored to.

 

**April**

Tanya’s right

Charlie

 

**Charlie**

Yes?   
  


**April**

Teach me Rhodian?

 

**Charlie**

I would be more than happy to!

 

**Ram**

Have fun with that nerds

I’m going to sleep

 

**April**

Goodnight Ram!

 

**Ram**

Love you

 

**April**

I love you too

 

**Tanya**

Ewwww

 

**Ram**

Are you 11?

Goodnight

 

**Charlie**

We’re going to sleep, too.

 

**Matteusz**

Goodnight.

 

**Charlie**

Goodnight, everyone.

 

**April**

Goodnight Charlie

Goodnight Matteusz

 

**Tanya**

Night

 

**April**

I’m still here if you need Tanya

 

**Tanya**

Thanks

But I think I’ll just reread Harry Potter until I fall asleep

 

**April**

Then I’m going to bed

Goodnight

 

**Tanya**

Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm very interested in any ideas you might have or asks for things for them to talk about! Let me know here or on my tumblr @unhealthyamountsofhamilton or @class-is-in-session!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sass, Polish, sassy Polish, and sweet Charlie. Also, amazing April.

 

**April**

Guys

 

**Charlie**

Yes?

 

**Tanya**

?

 

**April**

Ram fell asleep on my shoulder and he’s actually being adorable

 

**Charlie**

How sweet!

 

**April**

So how do I use this to blackmail him?

 

**Tanya**

Ok but like same

Take a picture

 

**April**

Duh

 

**Charlie**

Blackmailing him seems unnecessarily cruel.

 

**Matteusz**

Didn’t he used to bully you?

 

**Tanya**

Used to?

 

**April**

He’s awake

Act natural

 

**Ram**

I can read the fucking texts

Delete the pictures

 

**April**

No

 

**Tanya**

You’re literally right next to each other

 

**Matteusz**

Charlie once texted me to say hi when we were sitting next to one another.

 

**Charlie**

I was figuring out texting!

 

**Tanya**

Wypchać się sianem

 

**Matteusz**

So, I’ve been teaching Tanya some Polish expressions…

 

**April**

Stuff yourself with hay?

 

**Matteusz**

Shut up.

 

**Charlie**

She was only asking, Matteusz!

 

**Ram**

I think he meant that it means shut up

Idiot

 

**Charlie**

Oh.

Hey!

 

**Matteusz**

Spierdalaj, Ram.

Kocham cię, Charlie.

You’re okay, Tanya.

 

**April**

Umm...hello?   
  


**Matteusz**

I enjoy your company moderately well.

Just kidding, I love you.

 

**Ram**

So you can say moderately well but you can’t remember English well enough to help with our physics essay?

 

**Tanya**

lol

 

**April**

When we were paired together he did his half of the work

 

**Ram**

!!!   
  


**Matteusz**

;)

 

**Ram**

What would Quill say?

 

**Charlie**

I told her Matteusz was moving in and she said, “whatever.”

 

**Tanya**

ME.

 

**April**

Going to do homework

Bye

 

**Ram**

Yeah well me AND Matteusz are going to the library to do work

**Tanya**

Matteusz and I*   
  


**Ram**

Spierdalaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spierdalaj- Fuck off  
> Kocham cię- I love you


	5. Chapter Five

 

**Tanya**

Ok but hear me out…

We all go on a double date

 

**April**

What?

 

**Charlie**

?

 

**Ram**

There r so many problems with that I don’t even know where to begin

 

**Matteusz**

What?

 

**Ram**

There r 2 couples here

U r in neither of them Tanya

 

**Tanya**

I could take notes

Like a recording secretary! 

 

**Charlie**

I’m not quite sure I understand what a double date is.

And is it customary to have a recording secretary there?

 

**April**

NO

Absolutely not Tanya

 

**Matteusz**

^

We should not do a double date.

 

**April**

What?   
I was just saying no Tanya

Y can’t we go on a double date

 

**Ram**

I’m with Matteusz on this one

It’s a bad idea

 

**Tanya**

U know what would make it better

If I was there

 

**Matteusz**

Stop.

 

**April**

Y can’t we though 

 

**Charlie**

I researched double dates.

It sounds like fun!

 

**Ram**

No

 

**Matteusz**

No.

 

**Charlie**

Why?

 

**Ram**

Because I don't want to see you guys being all mushy-gushy

 

**Matteusz**

And I don’t want to see  _ them  _ like that.

 

**Tanya**

Did…

Did Ram just say mushy-gushy…?

#blessed

 

**April**

No.

 

**Ram**

Shut up.

 

**Matteusz**

Lol.

 

**April**

Well I for one think it’s nice to see my friends in love

 

**Charlie**

Me too.

 

**April**

Don’t make us force you Ram

 

**Ram**

Matteusz doesn’t want to either!

 

**Charlie**

Yes, he does.

 

**Matteusz**

Yes, I do.

 

**Ram**

What?!?!

U were on my side 4 seconds ago

 

**Matteusz**

I was made to see the other side of things. 

 

**Tanya**

sex*

 

**Matteusz**

No!

I was convinced because Charlie can be very... persuasive.

 

**Tanya**

sex*   
  


**April**

Probably

Go Charlie!

 

**Charlie**

Thank you.

But I legitimately did not do...that.

 

**Ram**

What did u do?   
Never mind

Don’t want to know

 

**Charlie**

Yes, Ram is right. Nobody needs to know.

 

**Matteusz**

He threatened to cook for a week and my body cannot handle that.

 

**Tanya**

Lol

I’d offer you dinner at mine

But I wholeheartedly support this double date

**Ram**

Fine.

 

**Tanya**

April threatened you?   
  


**Ram**

No I’m just a good boyfriend

 

**April**

Yes I threatened him

 

**Tanya**

Lol

 

**Charlie**

So, what should we do? 

 

**Tanya**

Don’t worry about that

I’ve already planned it

 

**April**

What?   
  


**Tanya**

It’s a surprise.

 

**Ram**

NO

Whatever u want us to do the answer is no

 

**April**

Tanya text me separately and tell me what it is

 

**Tanya**

K

 

**Ram**

What?

Y r u telling her and not us?

 

**Tanya**

Because April gets finally approval over everything

Everybody knows that

 

**Matteusz**

Is true.

 

**Ram**

U know how to say it’s Matteusz

 

**Matteusz**

And you know how to spell you.

 

**April**

Then y do u do it?

 

**Charlie**

I happen to enjoy it and think it’s sweet.

 

**Tanya**

Is sweet*   
  


**April**

Tanya yes!!!

I am so in for that!

 

**Ram**

What?

What r we doing?   
  


**April**

No

 

**Charlie**

It’s a surprise, apparently. 

 

**Matteusz**

April gets to know.

One person in each couple should.

 

**Tanya**

Fine then I’ll tell Charlie

 

**Matteusz**

Nevermind.

 

**Charlie**

Hey!   
  


**Tanya**

Whatever

Just be at my place Friday @ 22

 

**Ram**

Tanya!   
  


**Tanya**

I’m just bringing u there! 

Then I’ll leave.

 

**Ram**

April knows

Y can’t she bring us

 

**April**

I can’t

 

**Tanya**

She can’t

 

**Charlie**

Why?   
  


**Tanya**

JUST COME FRIDAY AT 22:00 AND U WILL C

**Charlie**

Okay... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess where they're going?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date and chocolate stealing.

  
**April**  
Tanya we love u

 **Tanya**  
I know

 **Charlie**  
Thanks, Tanya! You’re the best!

 **Ram**  
Y do u have a key to the public pool anyway?

 **Tanya**  
Reasons…

 **April**  
The candles were a nice touch

 **Matteusz**  
The playlist was not.

 **Tanya**  
I worked really hard on that Matteusz

 **Ram**  
It was just classical music and then suddenly Fergalicious

 **Tanya**  
Exactly

 **Charlie**  
I was falling asleep and that certainly woke me up.

So…thanks? I guess?

 **April**  
lol

 **Tanya**  
U guys owe me

 **Ram**  
U literally asked if you could do this for us

 **Tanya**  
Owe. Me.

 **Matteusz**  
I can offer you chocolate.

 **April**  
?

 **Matteusz**  
Quill underestimated how much she can eat and buys in bulk.

 **Tanya**  
I’ll take it

 **Charlie**  
If I get blamed for taking the chocolate, I’m sending her to you.

 **Tanya**  
Me or Matteusz?

 **Charlie**  
Both.

 **Matteusz**  
You didn’t have a problem when I stole it for you.

 **Charlie**  
No, I did not.

 **Ram**  
Ha Charlie can’t steal his own chocolate

 **April**  
You need better insults Ram

 **Tanya**  
Lol

Ram  
Tanya  
No  
Stop

 **Tanya**  
April said it a minute ago

 **Ram**  
I can’t yell at her

 **April**  
He can’t yell at me

 **Ram**  
What she says

 **April**  
Always

 **Matteusz**  
*whip noise*

 **Ram**  
Like u can say any different

 **Matteusz**  
Watch me.

Charlie you snore.

 **Charlie**  
What?

 **Matteusz**  
But it’s cute and just one of the many things I love about you.

 **Tanya**  
There we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…sorry? I’ve been gone for a very long time. Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory texting fic. Let's just completely ignore the last episode and the fact that Charlie/Matteusz and April/Ram were unclear at the end of episode six. This will be multi-chapter and update whenever I write. Sorry.


End file.
